Un chevalier servant sans armure
by Tagada
Summary: Remus et Tonks travaillent ensemble pour contrecarrer les projets de Mangemorts visant à enlever Hermione. Que vont ils découvrir l'un sur l'autre? Suite de 'Reves de demi lune' 1er chap en ligne!


**Un chevalier servant sans armure**

**Résumé** : Tonks et Lupin travaillent ensemble pour faire échouer un plan visant à enlever Hermione. Que vont-il découvrir l'un sur l'autre ?

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni les persos et l'univers HP, qui sont la propriété de JKR, de la WB et tutti quanti, ni l'histoire elle-même puisqu'il s'agit de la traduction de la fic de Queriusole « The Knight in Shabby Armour », qui fait suite à mes deux précédentes traductions du même auteur !

**Notes de la traductrice** : Eh vi, c'est la fête, déjà la suite de « Rêves de demi-lune », je me fais pardonner mes longs mois d'absence là non ? Et quelle suite en plus, un des mes chapitres préférés !

**Notes de la traductrice (encore)** : je vous rappelle que cette fic a été écrite avant la parution du Prince de Sang Mêlé, et se déroule durant l'été qui précède le tome 5 et pendant celui-ci, donc oubliez tout ce qui c'est passé dans le tome 6 pour mieux apprécier cette histoire !

**Chapitre 1**

**_Positions compromettantes_**

Remus Lupin se dirigeait à pas de loup vers sa chambre, au 12, Square Grimmaurd, pour ne pas réveiller les membres de la famille Weasley. Mais en arrivant devant la porte, il hésita à frapper, il n'était pas sûr que son occupante soit réveillée.

Tonks était arrivée très tard la veille avec un rapport pour le compte de l'Ordre à leur remettre, mais elle était bien trop fatiguée pour retourner jusqu'à son appartement. Remus avait donc partagé la chambre de Sirius pour laisser Tonks dormir tranquillement dans son propre lit. Visiblement, elle avait un sommeil de plomb, mais il avait besoin de ses vêtements pour partir remplir sa mission du jour.

« Tonks ? » murmura Lupin derrière la porte, essayant de parler doucement mais distinctement, une technique que seul un professeur de Poudlard pouvait maîtriser sans le moindre sortilège. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil.

« Tonks ? Nymphadora ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora ! »

Lupin eut à peine le temps d'entendre ces mots, qu'un oreiller vint lui frapper le visage de plein fouet.

« Comme c'est généreux de ta part, merci, Tonks! » lui dit Lupin tout en entrant dans la pièce, l'oreiller entre ses mains. Il avait dû ruser pour en chiper un à Sirius la nuit dernière, la jeune femme se trouvant être une accapareuse d'oreillers.

Tonks lui fit un sourire et se redressa. Elle étira ses muscles tout en changeant sa couleur de cheveux, choisissant un vert tilleul très vif.

« En réfléchissant, je ne suis pas de service aujourd'hui. Je devrais peut-être dormir encore un peu. »

En voyant le regard avide de la jeune femme, Lupin comprit le danger. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais le Maraudeur sommeillant en lui le poussa à cacher l'oreiller derrière son dos, pour mieux la défier : « Je doute que tu puisses me le reprendre maintenant. »

D'un mouvement vif, Tonks sauta du lit et bondit vers lui. Ses bras s'avançaient vers lui tandis qu'il reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses jambes toucher le pied du lit : il savait que ses mouvements étaient maintenant limités. Lupin changea donc de stratégie et se contenta de maintenir l'oreiller au-dessus de sa tête.

« Pff, c'est pas vrai, combien mesures-tu au juste ? » s'exclama Tonks en essayant vainement d'atteindre l'oreiller convoité par de petits bonds.

« Eh bien, je fais bien deux têtes de plus que toi, je dirais » répondit Lupin. Tonks était vraiment adorable ainsi, les joues rosies par l'effort, et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Et les mouvements de certaines parties de son anatomie ne gâchaient en rien cette image, devait-il bien admettre. Il la vit se reculer et crisper son visage.

« Eh, ce n'est pas du jeu Tonks ! pas de transformation ! » Lupin s'écria sévèrement, en pointant vers elle un de ses longs doigts, tout en maintenant l'oreiller en hauteur de son autre main. Il recula bien vite son doigt lorsqu'elle essaya de le mordre.

« Qui a parlé de transformation ? » lui répondit Tonks en se reculant un peu plus. Puis, soudainement, elle se précipita sur lui, les envoyant tous deux sur le lit, Lupin en dessous d'elle. L'oreiller était toujours hors de sa portée.

« J'essayais seulement de calculer ton centre de gravité ! »

Tonks se tortilla au-dessus de Lupin, pour atteindre l'oreiller, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser distraire par le corps douillet de Lupin juste en dessous du sien Ce fut sa dernière pensée positive concernant Remus Lupin pour le moment…

---------

Molly Weasley arriva finalement en haut de l'escalier, totalement essoufflée. Elle portait un plateau composé du petit déjeuner préféré d'Arthur pour lui montrer à quel point elle lui était reconnaissante. Arthur avait été si patient, si compréhensif, et avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider à oublier ses angoisses. Et ce livre qu'elle avait confisqué à Sirius Black était bien plus à sa place entre les mains d'un couple marié de toutes façons ! Vraiment dommage que cet homme ne puisse pas être un peu plus comme Remus Lupin. Lui au moins était un véritable gentleman.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit un grand rire. Un rire ? Un rire de femme ? Et provenant de la chambre de Lupin ?

----------

Tonks éclata de rire en sentant la main de Lupin sur sa taille, il essayait de l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Elle se mordit la lèvre, espérant que Lupin n'avait pas remarqué sa réaction. Elle regarda Lupin et sa voix se teinta d'un avertissement « Remus… »

Qui aurait cru que cet homme pouvait sourire de façon si diabolique ? Elle éclata franchement de rire tandis qu'il la chatouillait, mais c'était la plus légère des pressions de ses doigts qui avait déclenché la crise de rire.

Tonks le supplia : « Professeur Lupin, rappelez vous qui vous êtes ! »

« Désolé, tu réveilles le Marauder en moi, Tonks. »

A peine les mots étaient-ils sortis de sa bouche qu'il se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient vrais. Il stoppa net ses mouvements et avala sa salive, sonné par ce qu'il venait de dire. A quoi pensait-il donc ?

Lupin avait tout oublié de la lutte pour l'oreiller quand Tonks s'étira au-dessus de lui, et, dans un gloussement, se saisit de l'objet abandonné par le professeur. Elle le serra contre son ventre tout en restant assise au-dessus de Lupin, le dos à la porte. D'un seul coup, elle se rendit compte de la position plus qu'intime dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et elle le regarda, surprise.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent le contenu d'un plateau se renverser sur le sol du couloir.

Les yeux de Tonks s'agrandir d'horreur lorsqu'elle réalisa que la porte était grande ouverte.

« Dis-moi que ce n'était pas Molly, » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Lupin se redressa légèrement, et tordit le coup pour regarder par-dessus Tonks, puis il se laissa tomber de nouveau sur le matelas, acceptant la défaite.

« Ce n'est pas Molly, c'est tout le monde qui est là maintenant. »

« Et Sirius ? »

Lupin regarda une fois de plus.

« Hum hum, il est là également. Mais voyons les choses du bon côté, pas de Kreattur à l'horizon, et pas de diatribes de Mme Black. »

« Ce n'est pas faux. » dit Tonks tout en saisissant sa baguette, qui reposait sur la table de nuit. Elle fit un geste vif par-dessus son épaule.

La porte se referma au nez de leur public, et Tonks ne perdit pas une minute pour s'écarter de Lupin, manquant tout juste, au passage, de le blesser à l'entrejambe, tandis qu'elle marmonnait : « J'ai offensé la matriarche Weasley, je suis cuite! »

Lupin se rassit et lui dit : « voyons Tonks, tu n'as rien… »

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Elle va me faire manger ma propre cuisine » pleura Tonks, consternée. « Il faut que je lui explique. »

Tonks se précipita vers la porte, sortit la tête et trouva tout le monde derrière la porte.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, j'ai juste fait tomber Remus sur le lit vous voyez et euh, c'est pas comme si nous avions _réellement_ fait des culbutes sur le lit… »

Remus apparut alors sur le seuil de la porte, ses habits sur le bras. il poussa gentiment Tonks derrière lui et vint parler directement à Molly.

« Je suis désolé, Molly. Je n'avais pas l'intention de montrer le mauvais exemple à tes fils. »

« Remus, si quelqu'un avait dû commettre une indiscrétion ici, j'aurais cru qu'il s'agirait de Sirius » commença Molly, sans voir le regard noir que lui jeta l'interessé. « Mais venant de toi...A moins que ce ne soit Tonks qui ait provoqué ce.. euh, ça. »

« C'était totalement innocent, Molly, et je suis entièrement coupable. Tonks a trébuché, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était chatouilleuse et il faut bien admettre que s'il y a bien une chose dont cette maison a besoin, c'est de rires ! »

« Oh, bien sur Remus, présenté comme ça… » Molly sourit et lui tapota amicalement le bras tandis que les jumeaux observaient la scène, incrédules, et que Sirius se tenait debout, la bouche grande ouverte. En voilà un qui savait se tirer d'affaire !

« Dans ce cas, nous devrions nous préparer pour aller à la rencontre d'Hermione et de ses parents » dit Lupin.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux restes du petit déjeuner jonchant le sol et dit : « « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le désordre. Le moins que nous puissions faire est de débarrasser une fois que nous serons habillés. »

Lupin fit un mouvement de tête en direction de Tonks qui ne put qu'émettre un couinement en guise de remerciement. Elle regarda Lupin s'éloigner de son pas habituel, en toute dignité, vers la chambre de Sirius.

« Je vais aller m'habiller à présent. »

Tonks ferma la porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Remus Lupin était bel et bien son chevalier servant, la belle armure en moins.

--------

Arthur Weasley leva un sourcil en repensant à l'incident, puis, passant un bras autour de Molly, dit : « Allons les enfants, venez, le petit déjeuner nous attend dans la cuisine, n'est-ce pas Molly ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me… ? » commença Ron.

« Oh Ron, tu ne comprendrais rien, même si je t'expliquais ! » répliqua Ginny en poussant son grand dégingandé de frère devant elle.

« Hé, Maman, si la maison a besoin de plus de rires, on a le droit de chatouiller Ginny ? » demanda Fred.

« On veut simplement améliorer l'ambiance » confirma George.

« N'y pensez même pas » les avertit Ginny par-dessus son épaule. Fred et George se regardèrent. En voilà un défi ! Que pouvait bien faire leur petite sœur contre les plus grands des farceurs ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans leurs pensées, Ginny continua : « Je vous ai déjà montré mon sortilège de Chauve-Furie ? »

Leurs voix se firent plus lointaines et Sirius Black resta seul, debout devant les restes du petit déjeuner. Sa tête allait de l'une à l'autre porte, de chaque côté du couloir. « Tonks et Lupin ? Lupin et Tonks ? Pas possible. »

Sirius secoua la tête. Il faudrait qu'il demande des renseignements sur Tonks à sa cousine Andromeda. Même s'il avait souvent rendu visite à sa jeune cousine quand il était adolescent, pendant les vacances, il ne savait presque rien de la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue.

Puis, Sirius regarda le délicieux petit déjeuner étalé sur le sol et haussa les épaules. Hmmm, des saucisses, pensa Sniffle en dévorant le copieux petit déjeuner.

-------

Le petit déjeuner se déroula sans autre incident, excepté lorsque le couteau de Tonks dérapa sur sa tartine. Encore une fois, Lupin vint à son secours et rattrapa l'ustensile avant qu'il n'aille heurter la tête de Ron. Il le lui rendit avec un léger sourire, mais autrement, sembla éviter tout contact avec elle.

Alors qu'ils débarrassaient la table, Sirius fit finalement son apparition, Alastor Maugrey sur ses talons.

« Ah tu es là, Tonks ! Je t'ai cherchée partout ! » s'écria Fol Œil sur un ton accusateur. « Allez op, vous les jeunes, dehors ! Cela concerne l'Ordre, alors dépêchez-vous de déguerpir. »

Il y eut un chœur de protestations de la part des jeunes Weasley, mais Molly les fit sortir rapidement en leur disant : « Allez vous préparer pour le Chemin de Traverse. »

Aussitôt la porte refermée, Tonks se tourna vers Fol Œil : « J'ai fini mon rapport sur les déplacements de Mangemorts et je l'ai amené ici directement, et du coup, j'ai passé la nuit ici. Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? »

« Parce qu'il est temps d'être très vigilant, Tonks » dit Fol Œil fermement.

« De quoi s'agit-il, Fol Œil ? Nous sommes censés retrouver Hermione Granger et ses parents sur le Chemin de Traverse » intervint Lupin.

« Eh bien j'ai appris qu'une certaine jeune sorcière pourrait être la cible de deux Mangemorts, Faust et Fester. Rogue dit qu'ils ont l'intention de l'enlever. »

Molly hoqueta à cette nouvelle.

« Hermione ? Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Pourquoi voudrait-on…. »

« C'est la sorcière la plus intelligente de Poudlard, et elle est de naissance moldue. » Lupin acquiesça, et comprit à quel point leur jeune Miss Granger était symbolique.

« La faire disparaître serait un message efficace pour tous les autres 'Sang-de-Bourbe' n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta Sirius avec répulsion.

« Vous comptez l'amener en lieu sur ? » demanda Tonks.

« C'est Grimmaurd le lieu sûr » répondit Arthur. « Hermione a déjà séjourné au Terrier avec nous. Je suis sûr que ses parents nous font confiance pour la garder en sécurité ici avec nous, au quartier général de l'Ordre. Il va falloir expliquer à ses parents que…. »

« Dumbledore s'en est déjà chargé » dit Fol Œil. « Mais il faut qu'on attrape ces Mangemorts ou alors elle n'aura aucun répit quand elle retournera à Poudlard. C'est pour ça que je te cherchais, Tonks. Toi et Lupin, vous allez monter la garde tandis que nous attendrons que Faust et Fauster mettent leur plan à exécution. »

« Attendez une minute. Vous avez l'intention de vous servir de cette enfant comme d'un appât ? » s'écria Molly, furieuse. « Non, je ne vous laisserais pas faire. Arthur et moi allons aller la chercher et nous la ramènerons... »

« Et ils attendront simplement que la prochaine opportunité se présente pour l'enlever », continua Fol Œil. « Faust et Fester ne savent pas que nous les surveillons pour le moment. Si nous nous en occupons maintenant, les autres Mangemorts comprendront que s'en prendre à Hermione ou à d'autres enfants de parents Moldus n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Le silence se fit parmi les adultes qui prirent pleinement conscience de la gravité de la situation. Fol Œil regarda autour de lui et hocha la tête : « Remus, Tonks et moi-même serons à la tête de la surveillance. Tout le monde doit agir normalement, donc pas un mot aux enfants. Et laissez-les se promener, comme vous le feriez normalement. »

Molly sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Arthur posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme et elle resta silencieuse.

« Allons chercher les enfants, il faut partir. »

A peine furent-ils sortis, Sirius ouvrit la bouche : « Vous savez, je pense que la présence de Sniffle sur le Chemin de Traverse ne serait pas un problème. »

« NON » s'écrièrent en même temps Lupin, Tonks et Fol Œil.

Sirius frappa du poing sur la table, mais se résigna : « Bien, je resterai à la maison et je rongerai les meubles. »

« Tu n'as qu'à faire ça, mais ne t'approche pas de la chambre de Remus, c'est une pièce que j'apprécie » lui dit Tonks. Puis elle se tourna vers Lupin et lui demanda : « Alors Remus, tu te souviens de ta formation pour la surveillance ? »

La voix de Lupin était basse, mais ferme, lorsqu'il répondit ; « Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Auror un jour, Auror toujours. »

**_A suivre…_**

_Reviews, commentaires, insultes… lol comme d'hab, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions !_


End file.
